Controlled Flame
by Supernaturalloverja
Summary: Every ounce of power and heat spread from his fingers in that moment, his last hope was that they could get away before it all went black. Lisa/Christian Read and Review Plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, its characters, or Christian Ozera (sadly)**

Chapter 1

The pitch black night was the perfect back drop for things to go horribly wrong. What a cliché had been created so perfectly. The cold wind whipping through the brittle trees with that eerie whistling it uses on the scariest occasions. Things were lurking outside the Academy waiting for certain people to come out either alone or together. The strogi stood tall and broad with his eight followers packed behind him as the chosen human staked the chanted ground swiftly. An evil grin spread over his lips as he waltzed to the pleased mortal. It vulnerable eyes wide with excitement before being struck with fear in the seconds it took for the strogi to slice open the flesh of the man's skin. The rich crimson trickled out before the he let the thing sag and fall uselessly to the dirt floor.

Adrenaline pumped ferociously through burnt veins as he waited for the perfect moment to strike. His leader had told him about the specific group and their powers. Even though he knew exactly what thy looked like after a month of tailing he still carried the list of their names he had first been handed a couple months before. The master had not cared how long it took but he had to have those 'children' after all they had done, of course no specifics were mentioned. He tugged out the crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket and stared at the scribbled names:

1. Rose Hathaway

2. Lisa Dragomir

3. Christian Ozera

4. Dimitri Belovic

5. Eddie Castiel

Just five kids, how dangerous could they be, but he dare not question orders. After he had heard all they had done in a short time he knew the reasons for the capture just not why it would be so difficult. Then he saw them, their tight group strolling innocently through the dirt path by the stable brick wall. What fools. The girl called Rose was speaking with the Eddie boy in the back, while the blonde one, Lisa, clung to the blue eyed one, Christian, up in front. The guardian, Dimitri, stood farther off with his head on swivel for any danger, but he was not as alert as he needed to be.

The leader strogi whispered hushed orders as they slid forward into the now unprotected area. The strong creatures briskly flipped over the high brick wall and surrounded their prey. They were, however, not to kill them. Not yet anyway. The strongest led by grabbing the guardian in an iron grip and covering his nose and mouth until the struggling stopped. Check.

Rose stood with Eddie discussing battle strategies; Lisa and Christian had grown bored with their conversation and moved farther ahead. Rose did not want to know what they were discussing. Dimitri had wandered off to the side, the guardian he is…where was Dimitri?

"Eddie, where did Dimitri go?"

"I don't know, maybe he got bored with just watching us."

"He would have told me before just leaving." Then iron arms struck at her from behind and she pulled her stake out ready for battle.

"I would not do that if I were you." A thick accent beckoned from the trees before a tall strogi stepped out. His muscles rippled largely and he towered over her head by at least a foot.

"And why not?" Rose spat twisting the stake toward the new comer. The strogi simply smirked before snapping his fingers and showing his prizes. Three strogi stepped forward, each with somebody in their arms. A thick and tall strogi had a limp Dimitri thrown over his shoulder a tight arm un wielding on his lower body. The one next to him was a slender woman with broad shoulders that clasped around a wide eyed Lisa. Her eyes flickered between Rose and the limp body held next to her. The third strogi was the tallest but not quit as built, with an unconscious Christian draped over his arms. Christian's legs almost brushed the ground and the strogi had to toss him over his shoulder so he wasn't dragged. How thoughtful of them.

"Is that a good enough reason?" The strogi spat raising his eyebrows high and waiting for the inevitable; Rose let the stake fall to the ground and grind the dirt by her feet. "Very well, now we shall be going."

Rose didn't get to answer before something struck her skull and the world swirled away into oblivion.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The dingy basement came into view as Rose awoke groggily. Scanning the room, in her guardian style, to see the rest of her friends were wide eyed as well. Lisa was curled in Christian's arms and had tear stained cheeks and raw bitten lip. She was staring up at someone with complete terror in her jade eyes.

"I love what you've done with the place; the renovations must have cost a fortune." Christian snided with a wide smirk, staring up at the strogi confidently.

"Yes, I was told of your humor." The strogi spat with a thick accent a smile creeping in his tone.

"I'm touched; I had no clue that I was the topic of discussion in the strogi community." Christian chuckled back not breaking his stare.

"We have plan for all of you, and there is somebody you need to meet." With that the strogi motioned to a barrel chested guard who opened the thick door. An older strogi entered with a wide grin cracking his lips. A light gray was dusting dark hair and paintings of wrinkles were sparsely split on his paled skin. A deep bloody red ring was encircling his eyes with something deadly edging to the sparkling surface.

"Hello," He greeted strolling to the center of the room casually with bright fangs peeping over his split lips. "You have no idea how long I have waited to meet you."

"I'm flattered, really, and you know how to treat a guest but…" Christian started before being cut off.

"You as charming as I heard Ozera, would you care to hear my plans?" The strogi teased shrugging innocently and chuckling happily. Christian gave a uncaring shrug not letting his smirk slide off. "Perhaps I should introduce myself first, I am Obron."

"That's an interesting name." Rose giggled from her spot on the wall.

"Yes, perhaps you remember my friends who captured you. Unfortunately they were murdered, by you. So you may call this a revenge task if you want and now you see how long I have been longing for this moment."

"Sorry, but we've killed a lot of strogi I don't quit remember." Rose spat leaning forward in intensity.

"You will remember them. Here are a few hints, they knew Ozera's parents and you have marks on your neck from them. You first marks." Rose gasped at realization of who they were along with the rest of the group, "Aww, so you do remember. Well' I am here to finish the job."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"You're what?" Rose spat through clenched teeth.

"They had plans that I was enlightened to but were cruelly taken away before they could fulfill them." Obron explained easily a hint of rage edging at the back of his throat.

"Aren't you a saint?" Christian teased only slightly tightening his hold on Lisa.

"This must be your girlfriend, I haven't had the pleasure." Obron charmed holding a hand out to Lisa and smiling widely to show off sharp fangs. She pressed closer to Christian and refused to look at the red rimmed eyes. Christian turned her away and blocked her carefully with tensed lips and narrowed eyes.

"And you won't." Christian snapped his smirk turning ragged. Obron pulled his hand away slowly but kept his face close.

"I will dear Christian, I will." He snapped before jerking away. "You see there is a game I wish to play in honor of my friends. A game I believe you have played before. There are five of you…."

"Wow, you can count!" Christian snickered gaining a tense smile in return and a stern look from Lisa and Rose.

"There are five of you, and only two of you will live. I don't much care who survives and who doesn't. It's all your choice."

"We aren't going to sacrifice anybody!" Rose seethed angrily tugging at her harsh.

"You will, when I'm done you will be begging for the mercy of death."

"Well aren't you a poet." Christian stated his words dripping with sarcasm, but rose could see a fearful tint in his crystal blue eyes.

"For now, I shall leave you alone. But don't fret, I'll come back and add to the fun of our game." Then all the strogi exited leaving only a dim light radiating from a bare light bulb behind them. The door sealed loudly and the sound of bolts locking echoing through the depressing room.

"Is everyone okay?" Dimitri questioned calmly glancing around the room.

"Just peachy." Christian mumbled clutching Lisa close. Everyone in that room was worried about somebody else whether by friendship, love, or loyalty. Either way they had clue who really needed to be worried about.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Good morning all." Obron's voice cackled through the room. "Who wants to go first?"

"Well you just jump right in don't you?" Christian mumbled sleepily stretching out his long legs.

"Is that volunteering?" Obron snickered edging closer to him with a menacing smile. Smirking even wider when there was no reply.

"No it was not volunteering!" Lisa and Rose yelped at the same time, Rose's tone a bit more dtrong then Lisa's. Obron left his features unchanged by the barrage of objections.

"Fine, I will choose." He droned in boredom before a grin broke across his dried lips and he twisted around, "You."

There his finger head steady right at Lisa's terror filled jade green eyes. She choked on fear while burying he blonde head in Christian who snapped his strong arms around her shaking form. Before Obron could reach her both Christian and Rose snapped, "I volunteer!"

"Oh, is that so? Now which to choose?" He joked turning his beaming expression between the two stern faces. "Though I was looking forward to getting to know this young lady, I suppose since Ozera here has been so entertaining I could give him a favor. The snappy young Rose will go first, because I am a bit thirsty."

"No!" Dimitri barked for the first time in a thick accent.

"I do not find you entertaining boy. Titania, my darling, please come and teach this young man a lesson." Then a thin long woman glided in, she had surely once been lovely but not now. Her skin was ghostly pale and ripped down her right arm, along with burnt eyes that were once a warm brown. She could only be twenty if that old but had been around much longer. Leather stretched along her long legs leading to a tight black tank top and curly dark hair.

"No problem, but can one of the others do it I just got a manicure," She chimed motioning to the long glossy nails.

"I've never seen a strogi who cares what she looks like." Christian chuckled snarky keeping his tension far from his face. Titania snapped her long legs over to him in a few strides leaning close with a sweet smile.

"Who is this?" She hummed tracing a log nail over his jaw line and making him cringe in disgust. She ran the tip over her lips gently and stared down at his gorgeous eyes.

"Dear Titania, it's not his turn yet." Obron teased watching the look of disappointment that drenched her features. She jutted out her bottom lip in a puppy dog fashion which looked strange on her sharp features.

"Fine, but tell me when it is his turn." She growled swinging her arms and sweeping away to pull Dimitri up. Two more strogi entered the room to help in dragging the guardian out. Once outside they could hear a struggle ensue before a cry rang out drenched in agony. Rose cringed at the sound and fought even harder for freedom.

"Now, dear Rose." Obron began shuffling over and jolting her to her feet harshly. She kicked ferociously, swinging rock hard arms blindly to no avail. Obron dragged her to the center and wrapped her flailing arms around the wooden chair.

"I'll take her place." Eddie piped harshly with a stone like face.

"I almost forgot you were there. From what I heard from my parted friends you were a delicious snack." He teased while snapping his fingers to bring a strogi in from the stairway. The man's sharp fangs sparkled bitterly as he twisted behind Eddie. With a swift strike his teeth plunged into Eddie's neck emitting a fearful groan. His face went stark white with bleary eyes peering out to nothing.

Obron smashed his knuckles into Rose's cheek and letting blood trickle from the corner of her mouth. With another hit blood fountained from her broken nose. His boot bit into the flesh of her stomach when its steel tip slammed into her abdomen. The shock made her cry out in pain even though she tried to hold it back. Lisa sobbed in the background of her mind and she stared up to Eddie whose face was now blank.

"To make it stop all you have to do is tell me you want to live. Then kill one your acquaintances." Obron spat calmly cracking his knuckles on her face again.

"Never." She said tensely spitting out a mix of blood and saliva.

"Very well, we will move on to somebody else. But I will let you discuss….options for the rest of the night." Then he threw Rose back to the wall with a sickening crack emitting from her shoulder. The strogi withdrew his fangs from an unconscious Eddie and followed suit. Before closing the door a bloody Dimitri was carried in and carelessly tossed into his previous position, earning a painful grunt.

"Dimitri! Eddie! Are you okay?" Lisa cried out from her tear drenched face still buried in Christian's now salt water soaked shirt.

"Fine," Dimitri groaned struggling into the sitting position, "Just bumps and bruises."

"I'm just a…little light…headed." Eddie grumbled breathlessly unable to push himself up from the lying position.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Lisa whined sadly.

"I blame Rose's karma." Christian joked trying to lighten the choking air. Even as he chuckled at his own joke his smirk was falling off his lips. How were they going to get out of this one?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Titania slammed the door open into the wall standing in its light with an impish look, before walking in loudly. Rose woke first and let her eyes fly around wildly to see what was going on. Eddie was still scarily pale and unconscious with a bleary eyed Dimitri beside him. Lisa and Christian were waking slowly on the adjoining wall. Lisa was curled on his lap and he sat slumped on the wall with his arms draped over her once sleeping form.

"Hello sweet heart," she purred happily in front of sleep coated eyes belonging to Christian.

"Sorry, I'm taken." He snapped tensing his arms which remained protectively over Lisa.

"What by her?"

"Yes, I tend to like girls that aren't half dead murders."

"Well, that hurt, but not as much as you're going to." She seethed angrily jolting him to his feet and letting Lisa fall to the floor off his legs. Obron walked in slowly with measured steps to look upon the scene.

"Titania you may have some fun but don't kill him…yet." He smirked leaning against the door frame lazily. Titania let a wicked smile slice her mouth as she dropped him into the splintered chair. Her heeled boot smashed into his chest and a faint crack echoed from a cracked rib. She sent her fist into his cheek bone and stomach before staring down at him. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth and his smirk had slipped off completely but he still refused to cry out. He still kept looking to Lisa more worried about her breaking point then the pain inflicted on his bones. Then she pressed her lips to his making him squirm uncomfortably. When she pulled back she licked the bit of blood on her lips and smiled hungrily.

"Well that's just nasty." Christian groaned in between gasped for air trying to hunch forward but restrained by his ropes. She grinned sickly and showed her fangs hungrily leaning towards his neck.

"No Titania, not right now." Obron pulled her back forcefully making her snap her moth closed angrily. "Let me have a go."

Another fist now slammed into Christian's abdomen then chest creating another crack. Blood spewed from his moth with a kick from Obron's boot. "Do you want to save him?"

Lisa looked up wearily trying to hold back fresh tears and keep her watery eyes down, "Yes."

"I didn't hear you."

"Yes."

"All you have to do is kill one of the others, and lover boy leaves."

"I…i…"

"Very well," Obron sighed pulling out a sleek knife from his jacket, "It is your choice."

"Don't…do it." Christian rasped before Obron's foot smashed down on his leaving a parade of snaps and cracks.

"Limited time offer." He teased carelessly flicking dust from the silvery blade, "five…"

"Please I can't." Lisa pleaded pressing her back into the cool wall to try and break away.

"Four…"

"No, just let him go I can't…"

"three…"

"Please!'

"Two…"

"NO!NO!NO!"

"One. This going to hurt, you can thank your girl over there." With those words Obron sliced the blade all the way through Christian's abdomen. He gasped in shock and agony as the knife withdrew from his center. Obron picked him up from the chair and shoved him back by Lisa, "To be nice I will help you."

Obron leaned down and clutched Lisa's bound hands before slicing the blade through them and releasing her hands. "Remember any of you can save yourselves."

He stood straight again and left with a gleeful grin on his lips with Titania close behind him. Lisa pressed Christian's wound desperately with open palms as. "I'm so sorry."

"I's not ur fau..lt" He shuddered slumping heavily on the cold wall as his eyelids dropped.

"Lisa it's okay it is our job to save morio." Rose sighed desperately with tears falling down her cheeks as she tried to hide her sorrow. "Obron!"

He didn't enter and there was no noises pointing to the fact that anybody was coming. This was there chance to get out. She stood slowly and moved toward the door to try the handle. Nope, because that would be too easy. Her shoe made a harsh impact on the wood but it still didn't budge. "How are we supposed to get out of this?"

"I can," Christian choked out pressing his bond fists to the ground and stumbling upward. Lisa caught his shoulders as he began to tip and helped him to the door. '"stand back."

"Christian, you aren't strong enough to use that much magic." Lisa warned pushing his wrists back down. He rolled his eyes back to her and smirked.

"I'm indestructible babe." He chuckled with a fake smirk before stretching his palms back to the door watching as the door burst into flame. The fire danced and fidgeted at its barriers but didn't budge until finally it dissolved away into ash.

Christian swayed on his feet wincing at every motion. Lisa encircled herself in his arm and held him partially sturdy. Rose took his other side with ease and evened his stance.

"Dimitri, get off your butt and help Eddie." Rose barked in annoyance glancing over her shoulder before poking her head into the stairwell. There was nobody in sight. She clutched her finger into Christian's shirt before cautiously moving up the stairs. Each step seemed ear popping as the steps creaked angrily under their foot falls. Her ear twitched at the sound of Dimitri gliding across the steps with ease even with Eddie's added weight. At the peak of the stairwell voices could be heard bellowing. Rose scanned the room to see at least five strogi leaning against scattered moth beaten furniture.

"I say we just kill them all." A barrel chested one groaned, his black buzz cut gleamed with sweat. He flexed large muscles and smiled with a hunger for blood. His fangs bit into his bottom lip and looked as if they might break the stretched skin. "There is no point in this stupid game."

"You are wrong there my friend, I don't only want to break them physically. I want to tear their souls out like how the ripped my companion's hearts through with a stake. They are going to fall apart inside and out." Obron spat mercilessly with a cup of scotch cracking under the steel grip which flowed through his hands.

"Is it clear Roza?" Dimitri questioned softly peering his dark eyes upward. Rose pressed her lips together tensely before giving a grim shake of her head.

"Can you fight?" Rose pleaded softly not breaking eye contact with the dangerous enemies to close for her liking.

"Yes, how many are there?"

"I see five in total, but there may be more close by."

"Roza," Dimitri beckoned giving her a cool stare of certainty, "Get Lisa and Christian out of here and to safety."

"You're injured and you can't fight all of them at the same time. I can help…"

"They come first," Dimitri spat strongly at a very low tone before sliding Eddie to the stairs, "Get them out." Rose sadly complied and pressed back to the wall so Dimitri could take the lead. He tensed as if ready to pounce and sent a steely glance over the room. Before mouthing out 3…2…1…

He shot forward from the stairwell with fists ready. Rose began to pull Lisa and Christian toward the doorway carefully with eyes keen. Then she saw it, a sparkling silver stake. Lying teasingly on the jacket she had been wearing, its resting place only a few feet away. She glanced over her shoulder at Dimitri who was losing pitifully and knew she only had seconds before they would come for her. So she made up her mind and let Christian slump on the wall with Lisa holding to him for dear life. She struck forward and snatched the stake from the fabric in one swift motion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Strogi pulsed closer to Lisa and Christian on the floor, but the others were already locked in battle. Cruel smiles stretched wide over their white skin as they stepped closer to cowering girl. Lisa ducked her face down to hide from the looks and awaited her death. Then an intense heat flashed on her flesh and she lifted her heavy head up to the cause. A wall of flame bit into the cement around them and the strogi quickly cringed away. She looked to her boyfriend, knowing he was the mastermind. His hand was shakily help horizontal and tremmored with the faltering fire. His face was extremely pale, even for a vampire, and gaunt. An intensity streamed from heavy blue eyes as he stayed completely focused.

"Christian, you can't…"

"I have to." He stated softly unable to move any of his dwindling energy into comforting her. She stared down at the blood gash in his abdomen and bit her bottom lip.

"Then I know what I have to do." She stated solidly before pressing her cool hand to the wound. Christian jumped under the touch with a cry of pain letting the flame wall begin to extinguish before forcing his mind back to it. The crimson dried away and sewed together in a matter of seconds. Christian looked to Lisa calmly with a famous smirk before rising to his feet shakily. He lifted her up with him and moved towards the door, sliding the flaming barrier along with him. It scarred the floor as it dug devilishly into the cement before releasing its grip. "Are you sure you have a enough power?"

He didn't reply, still making his way to the exit. Rose called out behind them as a strike landed on her side making her fall pitifully to the ground. Dimitri fought feverently to break away to her but could barely manage himself. The wall of fire smoked away quickly as Christian began to run towards his fallen companion.

"Get out!" He screeched at Lisa before setting his burning fury onto a near by strogi. The agonizing screams echoed off stone walls as it rippled to ash and Christian turned towards the next. This gave Rose time to pounce onto her feet and grip the stake back in hand. The strogi screamed as he stake penetrated it's heart as it shriveled and greyed.

"STOP!" Obron's voice bellowed across the large room. Everybody glanced to him and the terrified blonde in his grasp. "Everybody stop or I will snap her snap like a twig!"

His snarl bounded off the walls and everybody stilled leaving a choking silence hanging over them. Lisa stared out at the room with terrified jade eyes, shaking violently. She took in the state of her friends and eyes every wound on their flesh. Eddie still lay sprawled and leaning heavily on the wall with misty eyes. His head lolled to one side with a murky expression clouding his features. Dimitri was close by with a disheveled appearance, with his clothing at awkward angles. Bruises blossomed over most of skin and scratches trickled dustings of crimson over his purpling skin. Rose was edging closer to Dimitri staring out a bit blindly due to a head wound which gushed blood over her eye. She clutched a scarred arm that was beginning to soak the top of her shirt with the red salt liquid.

Then there was Christian, who looked close to fainting as he wobbled on his feet. His eyes burned like blue fire but had a misty quality as if you saw them through frosted glass. Blood spilled from a tear in the skin of his thigh and streamed down his pants leg. His teeth were clenched in anger and raging hands seemed to stem from the extensive use of fire he had done. They all dropped their weapons letting them clatter to the ground in a mirage of sound.

"Okay, we stopped now let her go." Rose measured out through a tight jaw.

"Try that again and I will slit her throat before your eyes before fire boy could light a match."

"You really have a fetish with necks don't you?" Christian teased humbly without breaking his serious look.

"Not the time Ozera…"

"Oh, it is always the time. Because I swear to God or whoever else you choose to believe in, that if you hurt a hair on Lisa's head I will burn you to a crisp."

"Big words…"

"I'm not done! I also swear that I will slow roast you b*tch. I will take my sweet time in making sure you smell your own flesh sizzle away, piece by piece. You will feel every single one of your nerves erupt in pain and only when you beg for mercy will I even consider driving a stake into your shriveled heart."

Obron's smile had faded into oblivion and the tension on his face was obvious. He swallowed chokingly before regaining himself in composure. "I would like to see you try."

Christian lifted piercing clear eyes to meet his steady gaze and held it for a moment. The strogi flinched and stare unwillingly before hardening his dark eyes, "You will."

"Is that so Ozera?" Obron mocked lightly before yanking a single blonde curl from Lisa's head. Christian's features hardened before a twisted smile broke his lips. "Why are you smiling? Where is that light show and intense pain you promised?"

"I'm smiling because now I have a reason to kill you."

"So, kidnapping and beating mean nothing to you."

"I don't mind pain, but care when somebody I love is hurt."

"So, there is a hero amongst us."

"You haven't seen anything yet." Christian replied knowingly before Obron felt a sting pulse along his palm. The dull fire heated until it singed the flesh of the hand and he released his captive. She dove forward to Christian who pulled her close before dropping her low. A brilliant heat lit the room as a fire erupted. The entire building sparked and sizzled in the raging inferno. Lisa let her eyes scrunch closed as she was sure the end was coming. Still no flame licked at her skin, actually only warm air wafted to her. Screams belted through the flames as the strogi sizzled and burned.

The wood of the house crept to a black before crumbling and beginning to fall, but before the flailing timber could reach them it wafted into ash and fell harmlessly. Then the giant flame abruptly stopped in a flash of burning light. And everything seemed dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

All Lisa could see was ash. The air was riddled with a dusting of the grey debris and Lisa coughed out a mist of the waning smoke. She pushed her blonde curls away from her face and glanced around the room. The entire place was singed and even the ceiling was now a gaping hole. The walls for two feet high piles of rubble and the floor was scarred pitch black. Every last strogi was now a spread across the floor where the fire had eaten away at them. It was all flakes of burnt material except in four separate circles. One encircled Rose, another Dimitri, Eddie, and where she had been lying.

They were all unharmed except for their past injuries. She slid across the heated floor Rose, who was closest. Her hands brushed over her dust caked face and brushed her long dark hair away from it. Her dark eyes darted open and she shrugged up into a sitting position.

"Lisa! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine how about you?"

"Fine."

"What about the others?"

"Dimitri I still out, kind of beat up, but he will be okay. Eddie is out and…I don't know."

"Where's Christian?"

"Oh my god Christian!" Lisa screeched worriedly jumping up from her position on the floor.

"Lisa calm down, what happened?"

"Obron had me, but you know that, and Christian got me. He kept me safe and then set this entire place on fire. Somehow he still kept it under control and kept all of us safe. It's all my fault Rose, I should have kept out of the way, I should have left like he told me. I didn't listen, I didn't listen and now…now…I don't know where he is. He was injured, how could he have that match magic?"

"It's okay he is here somewhere." Rose coaxed calmly but she couldn't help the voice that went off in her mind, "he doesn't have that much magic, not without damage."

"You check on Dimitri and Eddie, I'll find Christian." Rose instructed before pulling herself up off the ground and shuffling over the floor. She could hear Lisa coaxing Dimitri to wake up behind her. She scanned the room with her watchful eyes and glared at what was left of the captors who had taken them.

That's when she saw him. Christian was strewn on the ground completely and utterly unconscious. His hands where held away from his body as his chest pressed the ground. Rose knelt down next to him and felt for a pulse. It was still there, but not nearly as strong as it should be. "Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty."

Not even a flutter of his eyelids, 'Jerk, you are scaring Lisa.'

Rose looked him over again and searched for a head wound that kept him out. For the first time she glanced at his palms. They were a ragged red and had blistered horribly. It looked as if he had held his hands in his own flame. Rose brushed back his black hair and was surprised by the icy ness that met her fingertips. It seemed as if all his body heat had gone out with the flame he created.

"Christian you better wake up or I swear I am going to shave your head," Nothing. "You're scaring Lisa you jerk."

Rose stared back over her shoulder to see that Lisa was still engaged in looking over Eddie, who was coming too. "Lis."

She twisted around quickly and let her eyes go wide as she saw Rose knelt to the ground. Whatever she had been doing with Eddie now far from her mind as she raced over hastily. Tears lined the rim of her eyes and she bent low over Christian. Her nails grazed his peaceful face as she whispered softly in his ear, "You are an idiot."

Rose chuckled softly as the words wisped out of Lisa's pale lips which were stained with a smile, "He knew that he wouldn't get out of that unharmed." Lisa informed her softly, Rose nodded in approval.

"He did it for you, now look what you've done Christian. You turned our lives into a cliché." Rose joked teasingly, wiping away a few stray tears.

"We have to get him out of here." Lisa begged rolling Christian over tenderly.

"I know Lis, I just don't know how. We are in the middle of the nowhere."

"There could be someone…"

"If anybody was within a few miles they would have seen the huge smoke signal that your boyfriend set off. There is nobody."

"So, are we just supposed to start walking?"

"I think that's our only choice."

"Eddie can't walk ten steps, and Christian…"

"Dimitri, you, and me can help."

"But you guys are injured it isn't like you can throw them over your shoulder."

"We don't have a choice, and I didn't plan on throwing him over my shoulder. That would involve his butt in my face."

"Whatever."

"Lis, you know I am the last person to advice this but could you work your magic."

"I wish I could Rose. I'm too weak and already healed his…stab wound."

"You could drink…"

"No Rose, with you weak there is no way we would get out of here."

"So our only option is helping them."

"Yeah."

"Then let's get going, there is only a couple hours till the sun is at its highest and we don't need its help."

Rose stood and left Lisa to continue in tugging Christian. She waltzed over to Dimitri and Eddie, who were both awake.

"We need to get out of here." Rose tensed staring down at them and scanning Eddie's weak nod. "I believe that walking is our only option. Dimitri, will you help Eddie? Lisa and I will get Christian."

"Yes, no problem how is Mr. Ozera?" Dimitri questioned lifting Eddie to his feet and gliding over the dust caked floor with ease, even with the extra weight. Rose didn't answer only flickering her eyes over her shoulder. Dimitri watched that way, and didn't ask again. "Are we leaving now?"

"If you are good to go, I say we head out now."

"Then let's go."

**I hope you are loving my story, please Review! I would love to get your feedback, good and bad. (Hopefully good.) If you do like my story I have others about Christian mostly because I believe he didn't get enough time in the books. Enjoy!**

**supernaturalloverja **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, its characters, or Christian Ozera (sadly)

Chapter 6:

They had been walking for hours and now the sun was high over their sweaty heads. Dimitri was even beginning to breathe heavily as he heaved Eddie step by step. Eddie was awake and staring out through frosted eyes, barely even twitching his heavy limbs with each step. Lisa was stumbling under Christian's weight, though Rose held his other side. The heat was really taking its toll on the starved and dehydrated girl.

"Maybe we should rest until the sun sets a bit." Rose opted to the struggling group. Lisa nodded vigorously, thankful for the mercy. Dimtri played it strong but did not object to the rest and instead lifted Eddie over to a large rock.

"Ther 's a…hu't ove…er…ther." Eddie slurred out unevenly and Rose scrunched her eyebrows trying to understand the mumbles.

"Hut! Shade!" Lisa gasped pointing frantically toward a hut about fifty feet away. Rose took most of Christian's weight as they steadily made their way to the refuge. They clambered in and collapsed to the floor. Eddie slid along the wavering wall and was fast asleep before he even brushed the dirt. Dimitri moved outside the hut and stood alert at the entrance before relaxing to the floor. Rose crumpled to the floor and fell into a sleepless dream.

Everything was silent and then Lisa could swear she heard something. An inaudible voice that had been calling out. She stared around the tiny room with groggy eyes; all the others were fast asleep.

"Lisa." The voice mumbled painfully again from an unseen mouth. Then her eyes locked on the speaker, Christian. His icy eyes were tiny slits but where open none the less. He looked out tiredly yet seemed not to see anything.

"I'm right here Christian." Lisa called stroking a sweaty palm over his forehead noting the coolness of the skin which met her.

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? I'm fine except for caring your heavy butt for twenty miles." Lisa teased trailing her finger along Christian's jaw line.

"Sorry." He murmured sincerely licking his dry lips and heaving in dry breathes.

"Since when are you serious?"

"My sarcasm was burnt away."

"Not your best…"

"How far are we from civilization?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen any signs of life."

"What time is it?"

"It looks like nine p.m., we should probably get going."

"You wake Rose, I'd rather go back with the strogi."

Lisa snorted in reply before crawling over to Rose, "Rose, should we get moving? Christian woke up!"

"What!" Rose blurted sitting up and glaring over to where Christian was lying. Sure enough he was just barely staring back at her, "This mean I don't have to carry you anymore?"

"Definitely, I already feel violated." Christian spat back with a half luster smirk. Dimitri woke and barged back in to see what had caused the excitement, nodding toward Christian when he saw that he was conscious.

"We should get moving." Rose informed them while easing herself off the ground with a couple of unruly cracks and pops emanating from her spine. Dimitri eased Eddie off the floor and maneuvered him out of the confined space. Lisa helped Christian struggle to his feet, but he refused her help in stumbling out the doorway.

Rose stomped out behind the parade of people and instantly felt a chill run up her spine. The burning sun had settled and now the full moon above gave no warmth. The cold breeze shot under her shirt as she rubbed her arms instinctively to warm them up.

"It can't be that much further." Rose struggled to try and convince anybody as she stared out across the barren land.

"10000 bottles of blood on the wall take one down pass it around 9999 bottles of blood on the wall…." Christian began to mumble teasingly.

"Shut up." Rose spat, "We aren't that desperate."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"32 bottles of blood on the wall take one down pass it around 31 bottles of blood on the wall…" They all chorused in an unusual choir of sounds and tones.

"Christian aren't you going to sing?" Lisa called out happily tugging her shirt closer to her chest.

"You did start it, jerk." Rose mused loudly flipping her head over her shoulder to look behind her, "Christian?"

Lisa looked back with her to see him struggling along. His skin was ghostly white even for morio and the only hint of color was the tinge of blood over his lips. His body was wracked with violent shakes against the icy air he swayed the soft wind as if it may send him tumbling to the ground. His long arms were stretched around his torso as he hugged himself close against the cold breeze filtering toward him.

"Are you okay?" Lisa worried allowed dropping back to stand beside him. She brushed a hand over his pale features to find a feeling of ice under the touch. Every single once of body temperature seemed to have drained away from the shaking boy, "You're freezing."

"i…I no…noticed." Christian chattered leaning his cheekbone into the warmth of Lisa's hand like a life line. Then a chill grasped his lungs and racked out a cough. His wheezing intensified before the world became fuzzy around the edges. Never mind the whole picture was fuzzy. Nope everything was black, pitch black.


End file.
